The Ghost of you
by Shyleax
Summary: Songfic. Inuyasha mourns for his loss. Edited and revised.


Summery: Songfic. Inuyasha mourns for his loss. Song by My Chemical Romance.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful anime series Inuyasha, and nor do I own the song 'Ghost of you' by My Chemical Romance.

**Ghost of You.**

_I never said I'd lie in wait forever._

It's been five years since her death.

_If I died we'd be together._

Inuyasha tosses and turns in his sleep. The nightmares that haunted him since that fateful night.

_I can't always just forget her._

"Daddy wake up!" Says Inuyasha's daughter, Sakura.

"What is it sweety?" Inuyasha asks as he wakes up.

"You were screaming and having another nightmare daddy." Sakura answers.

_But she could try._

"Daddy I miss mommy!" Sakura cries.

"I miss mommy too." Inuyasha says.

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see._

"Daddy when's mama coming home?" Sakura asks.

Inuyasha replies, "Hunny, she's not coming home."

_You are never coming home, never coming home. _

"Why? Where's mommy?" Sakura asks.

_Could I? Should I?_

"Baby come here." Inuyasha says to his daughter.

_And all the things that you never ever told me._

"Mommy's in heaven right now, and she's looking down and watching us." Inuyasha says.

_And all the smiles that are ever ever._

"Where is that daddy?" Sakura asks.

_Ever. Get the feeling that your never._

"It is up there." Inuyasha says as he points up.

"Oh so mommy's in the sky now, where all the angels are." Sakura says. Inuyasha nods. "So mommy's an angel now?" Sakura asks.

_All alone and I remember now._

"Yeah sweety, she's an angel now." Inuyasha says. "Now, sweetheart you need to go to bed, ok?" Inuyasha tells his daughter.

"Ok daddy," Sakura says as she kisses Inuyasha's cheek and goes back to bed.

_**- Flashback -**_

It was done the final battle with Naraku. Now he is gone. Sakura, age one, was at Kaede's hut along with Shippou. The battle was long, hard, and tiring.

_At the top of my lungs in my arms._

Inuyasha was sitting on the ground with Kagome in his arms. "No... Come on, Kagome, you can fight this!" Inuyasha says.

Naraku had put one of his tentacles through Kagome's heart after she shot him with her arrow.

"Kagome! Come on, you can do it. Please, we have a daughter now, she's waiting for us at home! Kagome? Kagome! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha yells to the stars, where, although he didn't want to admit it, he knew she was now.

_She dies. She dies._

"NO! NO! NO! Naraku you bastard!" Inuyasha screams. His vision becoming blurry because of the tears welling up in his eyes. "You killed the only person I hold dear to me!" Inuyasha screams.

_**- End Flashback -**_

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see._

Inuyasha was trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Why? Why did you have to take her away from me! I love her!" Inuyasha yells.

_You are never coming home, never coming home._

Inuyasha cries silently, salt making his cheeks sticky. His pillow is soaked.

_Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me. And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me._

"Daddy why are you crying?" Sakura asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Inuyasha asked, not lifting his face from his pillow much.

_Never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me._

"I couldn't get back to sleep, cause' I miss mommy too much." Sakura cries.

Inuyasha lifts his head and looks to his daughter. "Me too baby... me too," He coos.

_If I fall. If I fall down._

"Come on, you can sleep with me tonight." Inuyasha tells Sakura.

"Ok, daddy." Sakura says, then gets in bed with her father.

_At the end of the world or the last thing I see. You are never coming home, never coming home._

Inuyasha falls asleep with his daughter in his arms.

_Never coming home, never coming home. And all the things you never ever told me._

Dreaming peaceful dreams of his beloved Kagome.

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me. Never coming home, never coming home. Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me. For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

* * *

Well what did you think? Good. Bad. Its kinda sad. Poor Yashie. Please review. Ja ne. 

I dedicate this story to Cy, my editor. She is my hero and one of my muses. Go Cy! You rock!

Oh yeah! (that was not me, that was mansex...)

Cy: WTF??? What's Xemnas doing in the Inuyasha section??? GO back to Kingdom Hearts, you fucktard!!! (takes keyblade and cuts Xemnas' arm off) It'll be lower next time you interrupt, shithead, now GO!!!

(Xemnas runs back to Kingdom Hearts fandom)

IHA: That's right! You run away, you bastard!!!

Cy: Potty mouth.

IHA: Well look what you said; you called him a fucktard!

Cy: I have editors rights. I'm allowed to say stuff like that.

IHA: Well, I'm the author.

Cy: ... no comment.

(Zexion runs past, being chased by Demyx)

Cy: ZEXY!!! (runs after fuckin hot emo boy, leaving author alone)

IHA: Well, she won't be coming back for awhile... AXEL!!!

Byes! Review!

Reminder: all flames will be laughed at, then fed to the Kittee and the Some... hehe.

InuHanyouAlchemist


End file.
